


Ellipsis

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, language fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later one of them is going to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipsis

_Real intimacy is of the soul, and the soul is reserved.—John O’Donahue_

Sooner or later one of them is going to say it.

_You gave me a second life, my blank slate, and I’ll always owe (wrong verb?) you so much for that._ (No, no, no. Yes... but no.)

_I don’t really claim to understand that nature of ...this, but it’s the...thing  I’ve ever known and (if I’m honest) that I think I ever will know so whatever that means is alright by me. Is fine. Is good._ (All true. No.)

_It’s unthinkable that anything should happen to you. Do you understand?_ (Better. Better.)

He’d say more, but:

John Watson, doctor, soldier, blogger, favorite linguistic phenomenon: ellipsis.

Sherlock Holmes, consulting genius, the only one in the world, favorite linguistic phenomenon, obviously, recursion _:  The last time I was at a crime scene, oh and by the way John, I adore you; have I told you that; oh and by the way I’d be lost (at a crime scene)without you._

**_***_ **

“What have you left out?” Sherlock says to Lestrade. Palming his temples dramatically as though he’s got a migraine.  At their third murder in four days. 

“What did I not see? What have you not told me, Anderson, really, watch the... _what have you not told me_?”

It’s just about twilight. Rain incoming.

“I need you, John.”

He holds up an ungloved hand, beckons. 

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt-experiment.


End file.
